Descanzo
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Una tarde de entrenamiento, Orion se sienta a descanzar bajo un enorme árbol... ¡Dedicado a Elli por dejarme usar a su Orioncito!


"Descanzo"

"Descanso"

By: Miyu

Miyu: ¡Orion ha de ser mi protagonista! Bajo el permiso de Elli, este One-Shot está dedicado a su dueña, a Katt, a Madara y a todos los fans de este lindo zorrito.

Resumen: Una tarde de entrenamiento, Orion se recuesta bajó la sombra de un gran árbol...

¡Carne! (¿¡Orion!? O-o)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Orion, puedes descansar- dijo la kunoichi dejando que su invocación fuera a tomar su descanso

El alegre zorrito movió su cola en aprobación y corrió a recostarse bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que a él le gustaba. Cuando llegó se volvió en forma bolita, acomodándose para un relajante sueño. El clima se mostraba perfecto para una linda siesta y luego una rica cena con carne y queso.

Sintió como su dueña se recostaba a su lado, y mirándola una vez más, cayó dormido tranquilamente con su típica sonrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un delicioso aroma a carne asada adobada con hierbas lo levantó de su lugar. Pudo divisar que no estaba durmiendo bajó aquel roble en el que estaba, sino que en su lugar, estaba apoyado en suave y confortable almohadón, con un jugoso pedazo de carne frente suyo.

Sus zorrunos ojos brillaban ante tal acontecimiento, y levantando la mirada, pudo ver la figura se su dueña muy sonriente, algo que le extrañó mucho a animal.

-¿Quieres algo más, Orion?-preguntó la kunoichi sonrientemente- ¿Más carne? ¿Queso?-

Orion movió la cola contento.

-¿Tengo que quedarme quieto?-preguntó inquieto el zorro

Katt negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cortaba la carne y se la daba a su animalito de comer en la boca, gesto que obviamente, fue bien recibido por el susodicho.

Aunque en el fondo, estaba extrañado por la actitud tan alegre de su dueña.

-¡Quiero más!-exclamó contento una vez que acabo- ¿Más? -preguntó moviendo su colita, alegre

-En este momento no tengo más-contestó tristemente la pelirroja haciendo que su zorro se deprimiera- ¡Pero puedo ir a comprarte mas si deseas!-apresuró a decir

Esa no fue una pregunta que Orion tuviera que responder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminando por las calles de Konoha, Orion movía felizmente su cola para buscar la carnicería más próxima y así poder seguir con su festín, seguido detrás por Katt alegremente.

-Por aquí Orion, parece que aquí están abriendo una carnicería nueva-señalo la mujer hacia el susodicho lugar.

Sin lugar a dudas, -y bajo el letrero de _"Carnicería"-_ el nuevo local estaba abriendo sus nuevas puertas. Era un lugar bastante grande, y para felicidad de Orion, estaba repleto de carne de todo tipo, tamaño y gusto.

La kunoichi invitó a pasar a su zorro, el cual fue mas rápido que ella, a entrar al reciento. En su puerta, un cartel brillaba bajo el resplandor del sol

"_Oferta de inaguración: Ninjas de Konoha con invocaciones, mitad de descuento"_

Cualquiera diría, que esa oferta estaba hecha para Orion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras haber comido la carnicería entera - y dejando a su dueña con una deuda enorme- prosiguió a irse a descansar nuevamente bajó aquel árbol, cuando un delicioso olor a queso fundido llenó sus tiernos pulmones de ese ratificante aroma.

Inmediatamente se apresuró a ubicar de donde provenía tan glorioso olor mientras olfateaba el ambiente en busca de la ubicación. Tras unos segundos, salió corriendo felizmente hacía su nuevo paraíso, claro esta, después del de la carne.

Habiendo corrido unos dos minutos, pudo divisar la puerta hacía el cielo -o como los mortales osan llamarlo "_Quesería_"-. Sus ojitos brillaban de emoción, al igual que los de su dueña al ver la oferta que, sin lugar a dudas, la salvaría de su quiebra monetaria.

_"¡Especial del día! ¡Invocaciones de Zorros no pagan!"_

Sin dudarlo... Este sería el mejor día de Orion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al cabo de unas horas, entre que terminaba de comer y bañarse en queso -y luego en agua, bajo la orden de Katt-, el feliz y lleno zorrito salió de las puertas del cielo, donde Kami-Sama le dijo que volviera cuando gustase, y cuando pudiera re-establecerse nuevamente. El hermoso animal, recién bañado, aprobó con la cabeza y luego salió del establecimiento donde fue seguido de su dueña un poco cansada.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar la figura del Jounnin leyendo su libro. ¿Qué mejor que una buena lectura después de haber comido tanto? Y bajo ese pensamiento, corrió hasta quedar a la altura de Kakashi y poder el libro. Obviamente, Katt lo siguió más feliz que antes...

- Orion, ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó el Hatake - ¿Vienes a leer? - Orion asintió y se pusieron ambos a leer

-¡Kakashi!-exclamó Katt contenta al tiempo que, inútilmente, trababa de leer un poco del libro- ¿Día libre?- preguntó después cansada de tratar

El Jounnin movió la cabeza en signo de aprobación y luego, para sorpresa de Katt, dejo el libro solo para Orion. El zorrito feliz de su vida, siguió leyendo mas tranquilo ahora.

Oh si... Que perfecto día para ser Orion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras haber sido _"escoltado"_ por su dueña y su pareja, se recostó contra el mismo árbol del que había sido despertado. Terminó su lectura, devolvió el libro a su respectivo dueño y se aprontó para dormir un poquito. Tanta lectura y comida daban sueño, y eso el animalito lo sabía bien.

Cuando de repente, de las sombras del árbol, salió un ser de pelo negro y largo, vestido con ropas estilo armadura. Orion se puso en posición de combate, más cuando sintió el olor de _eso..._

_Vegetales y Jamón_. Sus enemigos mortales. Los vegetales van en contra de la carne y el jamón en contra del queso. Gruñó un poco para asustar a su enemigo del mal. Este, al oírlo, se dio la vuelta mostrando sus ojos rojos mirando con superioridad. En cada una de sus manos, traía un de esos elementos del mal... _Maldito_.

-¡Madara!- gritó en alerta Katt- ¿¡Ha qué has venido está vez!?- preguntó en tono de una orden después

Kakashi se puso frente su novia _heroicamente_ -según Orion- y estaba a punto de activar su _Sharingan_.

-Tú patética niña- dijo el Uchiha- No entiendes nada... ¡¡Dominaré al mundo con los vegetales y el jamón!!- prosiguió finalizando con una risa fuerte

-¡No lo permitiré!- dijo Orion lanzando una llamara de fuego de su boca - ¡Por la carne y queso!- gritó su "_grito de batalla_" y así comenzó una pelea entre Madara y el Zorro.

Ambos esquivaban los golpes del otro. Los jutsus de fuego que Orion lanzaba, algunos daban en el blanco mientras que otros solo eran esquivados fácilmente. Por su parte, Madara parecía llevar la ventaja, dando golpes certeros y cada vez yendo más rápido.

Madara se lanza contra el zorro dándole fuertemente una patada en medio de su estomago, dejándolo moribundo en el suelo. El adolorido animal ahora podía escuchar los pasos del Uchiha acercarse y sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Trató de levantarse pero sus pequeñas patas comenzaban a ser pesas que no podía levantar.

Cuando de pronto, escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que le decía a gritos que no perdiera su fuerza, que recordara porque estaba luchando. Varias imágenes de Katt, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, el carnicero, el de la quesería, Pakkun también. Y TonTon después. qué has venido está vez?Todos, el debía protegerlos de los vegetales de Madara a como sea. Y también del jamón.

_¡Tú puedes Orion! ¡Usa la fuerza de tu ser!_

-¡No me rendiré!- gritó seguido de un gruñido

Acto seguido, una enorme bola de carne prendida fuego impactó contra, lo que queda ahora, de Madara. Aquella fuerza de aquella bola de fuego gigante quemó hasta lo último del Uchiha.

Orion, del otro lado, apenas se podía mantener en pie por haber usado aquella técnica mientras sus piernitas comenzaban a fallar resistencia y el caía inconciente.

Lo último que escuchó fue el gritó de su dueña gritando su nombre cuando todo se volvió negro...

Los heroes como Orion siempre terminan así...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, puedo ver a la mayor de los Inuzuka hablando con una Katt preocupada, seguida de abajo por Pakkun que oía atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir. El no podía escuchar y cuando trató de moverse, pudo sentir su cuerpecito vendado y un enorme dolor que provenía de las mismas. Solo alcanzó a lanzar un débil quejido, que por su puesto, fue oído por el perro ninja.

Ambas jóvenes atinaron a ver la dirección en la que el perro de Kakashi decía, pudiendo ver como él heroe zorro se movía para salir de la habitación. Entraron al cuarto y la kunoichi dueña abrazó a Orion orgullosamente, mientras que Hana le sonreía en aprobación.

-Lo hiciste bien, chico- comentó Pakkun a su amigo

El zorrito movió su cola feliz. Había impedido que el imperio de Madara y sus enemigos se apoderaran de Konoha.

Orion era un heroe...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frente suyo, la gran _-en mas de un sentido...-_ Hokageconu lo miraba mientras que hablaba con Shizune algo muy bajo, que apenas podía oír. Katt también trataba de escuchar, pero al sentir las miradas de Tsunade, prefirió no hacer nada mas que esperar y mirar como la quinta movía las manos como mostrando importancia al asunto a su asistente, que se notaba que aprobaba la idea.

-Orion- llamó Tsunade al paso que el nombrado tomaba lugar frente a su escritorio- Me he enterado lo que has hecho...- comentó poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón en sus manos- Eres todo un heroe, ¿sabías? -agregó mientras el zorro movía su cola impacientemente

-¿Premio?- mas que pregunta, sonaba como afirmación por parte del _"heroe"_

-Habíamos pensado en algo- respondió Shizune al tiempo que tomaba lugar en la conversación- Analizamos la situación y creemos que te lo mereces- dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar algo entre unos cajones.

El zorro, ahora, movía su cola más rápido y se mostraba emocionadamente al tiempo que trababa de ver que iba a sacar la dueña de TonTon. Al cabo de unos minutos, pudo ver que sacaba un pequeño gorrito en punta -como los que usan los Hokages, incluso incluía las cintas esas raras- y una pequeña gabardina de su tamaño.

Sus zorrunos ojos brillaban más ahora al ver esa ropa, y mas emocionado cuando Tsuande comenzó a ponérsela sobre él tiernamente, y de paso, _dejarle ver algo mas_... Debía de dejar ver _Icha Icha_...

-A partir de ahora, serás...-proclamó Tsuande llamando la atención de su dueña y el zorro- ¡El _Carnekage_!- finalizó al tiempo que bebía una botella de _sake_ al hilo.

Orion se movía de un lado para el otro feliz de la vida. Su sueño de toda la vida había sido realidad. Madara estaba muerto, había salvado Konoha y ahora era el _Carnekage_. ¡Que hermoso día! TonTon hacía muestras de reverencia, con algún insulto susurrado, y Pakkun asentía con la cabeza.

_-¿Orion...?-_ susurró una voz

-¿Quién me llama?-preguntó al aire el zorro deteniendo su vuelta a la mesa de la Hokage, ahora sobrepasada de alcohol.

-Yo no oigo a nadie, Carnekage-Sama- dijo Shizune mientras trababa de restabilizar a Tsunade

El zorro ladeo la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo.

_-Orion...-_susurró de nuevo la voz

Se detuvo y trató de ver de donde provenía aquella voz, pero no encontró a nadie...

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la realidad se estaba distorcionando. _"¿Genjutsu?"_ Fue todo lo que llegó a pensar antes que todo se volviera negro...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los ojitos cansados se abrieron de nuevo y vieron como su dueña lo estaba meciendo de un lado a otro con los brazos, en señal de despertarlo. Orion movió su cabeza a los lados para despejarse y recobrar su vista nuevamente, mientras estiraba el cuello y divisaba sus alrededores.

Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento donde todo había empezado, solo que ahora era de noche y su dueña estaba un poco -bastante- molesta y cansada. El zorro movió su cola y la miro nuevamente.

-Orion, es hora de irnos. Llevó tratando de despertarte mas de dos horas- reprochó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-¿Sueño?-preguntó a si mismo el zorro mientras, también, se levantaba

Miró hacía atrás y vio a aquel árbol nuevamente. Efectivamente, había sido todo un sueño, producto de comer tanto en la mañana y luego entrenar. Movió su cola y sintió que sus energías se recobraban naturalmente. Su dueña emprendió el camino de vuelta mientras el alegre animal la seguía.

-Orion-llamó Katt- ¿Sabías que _balbuceas_ mientras duermes?-preguntó sonriente la kunoichi mientras miraba a su zorro

El zorrito negó con su cabecita mientras saltaba y se ponía en el hombro de su dueña.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su apartamento y abría la puerta- Quería que me dijeras lo del "_Carnekage_"-comentó divertida mientras miraba como el zorro entraba a la casa tranquilamente

Una vez adentro, se acomodó en el sillón y miró a su dueña desde allí sonriendo.

-Era mucha responsabilidad- respondió confundiendo a su dueña un poco- Quiero carne- agregó mientras iba a dormir.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se volvió a dormir. A lo mejor, podía continuar el sueño.

Lección del día: Nunca más comer lo que Kakashi cocine de carne y queso para Orion. Ser el _Carnekage_ trae muchas responsabilidades que un heroe no puede manejar. _Todavía._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Bizarro, lo se xD. No he podio parar de imaginarme la escena de la pelea de Madara con un pedazo de Jamón en una mano y una zanahoria en el otro xD. Si hay OoC -que no dudo- es porque se trababa de un sueño del zorrito, y en el sueño todo se vía como el quería. En fin, gracias de nuevo a Elli por permitirme usar a Orion de "Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha" (link en mi profile) y a todos lo que se molestaron el leer esto xD.

_"Cuando no dejas un review, un pequeño y lindo gatito muere..."_ Piensen en eso y salven gatitos xD.

¡Orewa!

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
